


S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [32]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, 5+1 Things, A propos de la fonction du chien de garde, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dysfunctional Family, Défi d'écriture, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, M/M, Murder, Phantomhive Family - Freeform, Prostitution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il y avait toujours quelqu'un à un moment ou à un autre de leur vie qui leur posait cette question : « Comment faites-vous ? »La réponse de cinq chiens de garde. Plus une...





	S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Les mots à la bouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448766) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [L'Ombre de la Pomme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Compartiment ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> La première phrase de cet OS m'est venue à l'esprit pendant la nuit d'écriture mais j'ai attendu le lendemain pour le rédiger. En une heure. Bon, j'ai quand même réussi à perdre le thème dans l'affaire, je pense. Disons juste que Compartiment est devenu Compartimenter… Ou j'aurais pu changer le thème pour Prix, dernier thème donné pour la nuit, parce que ce texte irait très bien aussi avec lui, non ?
> 
> Le titre est un proverbe latin. On remercie google pour me l'avoir donné.

**S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir**

 

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un à un moment ou à un autre de leur vie qui leur posait cette question : « Comment faites-vous ? ». C'était une question qui n'était pas toujours posée de cette manière évidemment. Ce n'était même pas une question parfois. C'étaient des regrets ou des souhaits. Ceux des vivants et des morts. C'étaient des phrases qui commençaient par « Si seulement… » ou « J'aurais souhaité… ».

Il n'y avait pas toujours une réponse à cette question mais si l'un d'eux décidait de la donner, elle était variable et sans aucun doute fonction de la personne qui la posait et du moment où elle l'avait fait.

 

« Je suis sûre qu'une autre voie s'offrait à toi en dehors de celle du Chien de garde. Ma sœur, ta mère, l'aurait sûrement souhaité. »

C'était une question déguisée que seule tante An avait osé poser à Ciel mais c'était aussi une question qu'il avait vu à son retour dans les yeux de tous les membres de sa famille. Il avait répondu à tante An. Pour tous les autres, la question n'avait jamais formellement été posée. Elle n'avait donc jamais clairement eu de réponse. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Ce qu'il avait dit à tante An ? Qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à la vengeance… C'était un mensonge. Aurait-il dû se montrer plus honnête et dire : « En devenant quelqu'un d'autre ». C'était un secret. Devait-il rappeler qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix ? Qu'il avait été le seul survivant et que tous les autres étaient morts ? Mensonge encore mais vérité aussi. La question n'avait heureusement jamais été ouvertement posée et il n'y avait pas eu de réponse. Sans doute parce que personne ne voulait véritablement parler de ce qui s'était passé…

 

« Comment peux-tu… »

C'était le début d'une question que Cédric avait souvent posé à sa femme et les réponses que Claudia avait pu lui donner étaient diverses et variées. « Si facilement, mon cher mari ». « Parce c'est le travail du Chien de garde ». « Parce que je suis la fille de mon père ». Les réponses étaient variées, un mélange de mensonge et de vérité, parce que c'était toujours Cédric qui lui posait cette question. Si elle avait été posée par quelqu'un d'autre et si Claudia avait réussi à y répondre honnêtement, elle aurait sans doute dit : « Il y a la Comtesse et le Chien de garde et chacune d'elle sait ce que le monde veut et attend d'elle. »

 

« Comment faites-vous ? »

C'était une question que Valence se souvenait avoir posé à tante Polly quand elle lui avait ordonné de la suivre dans ses déplacements. Sa grand-tante avait invoqué leur nom et leur fonction. Ils étaient des Phantomhive et l'un d'entre eux devait être le Chien de garde. Il avait accepté la réponse sans la discuter. Tout le contraire de son père, certainement si ce dernier avait un jour posé cette même question à tante Polly.

Cette question, Valence s'en était souvenue des années plus tard. Quand il se réveillait dans son bureau au milieu de bouteilles d'alcool vides ou quand il avait surpris sa fille dans les cuisines de leur manoir et qu'il s'était rendu compte que le thé qu'elle était en train de boire contenait beaucoup plus de wiskey qu'il n'était raisonnable.

 

« Comment fais-tu pour réussir à te vendre ainsi ? »

C'était une question que Nicholas avait si souvent posé à Vance après qu'il ait fini par comprendre qu'Henderson n'était qu'un amant parmi tant d'autres pour son frère. C'était une question à laquelle Vance avait toujours répondu par la plaisanterie innocente ou la moquerie cruelle et puis, il y avait eu une nuit de dispute et de cris où Vance avait fini par dire : « C'est à notre père que tu devrais poser cette question ! ». Mais leur père était mort depuis longtemps et Nicholas, après ça, était parti.

 

« Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? »

C'était la question qu'Anne avait toujours redoutée. Clemens ne l'avait jamais posée et elle avait conclu, espéré, qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné la vérité. C'était la question que Lucius ne lui avait jamais posé alors qu'il avait fini par découvrir la vérité. C'était la question que son frère, Lawrence, lui avait posé d'un ton impressionné après qu'elle ait servi la Couronne pendant plusieurs années. La réponse fut si facile à donner. Elle avait empoisonné son époux. Tout paraissait simple après avoir tué un homme qu'elle avait aimé.

 

* * *

 

 

« Comment font-ils ? »

C'était une question que s'était souvent posé Cécil Allen alors qu'il servait les Phantomhive, d'abord comme majordome puis comme intendant de leur domaine. C'était une question dont la réponse était déjà tout prête quand son fils adoptif, après être devenu leur majordome, demanda :

« Père, comment font-ils ?

\- Du mieux qu'ils peuvent, Alfred. »

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Donc... Revue des personnages et de leur lien de parenté :
> 
> Ciel est le petit-fils de Claudia et Cédric.
> 
> Claudia est la fille de Valence.
> 
> Valence est le petit-neveu de Polly.
> 
> Polly est la petit-fille de Vance et la petite-nièce de Nicholas.
> 
> Vance et Nicholas sont les fils de Lucius et donc les petits-enfants d'Anne (et les neveux de Clemens, le fils ainé d'Anne).
> 
> Cécil Allen a été l'un des majordomes de Polly (fin 18ème). Son fils, Alfred, lui a succédé à ce poste.


End file.
